Children of Neptune
by heroesofolympussy
Summary: Son of Neptune, AU. When Percy Jackson arrives at Camp Jupiter with all his memories gone, he meets a daughter of Neptune. (So, basically the big plot changer is a new OC.)


So this is another AU of mine, um... I come up with ideas all the time and just dabble in them... This is one I'm not sure if I'm going to continue, yet, but I wanted to post it, for... I don't know a response or review? Basically, like my other AU I'm introducing an OC, who is in the same respects, Ariadne Clark. Though, this time she is from Camp Jupiter, but also like my other story there is the Prophecy of the Eight, not seven.

I do not own any of Rick Riordan's characters.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

I

ARIA

The dracaenae inched closer, hissing as it did. Ariadne Clark grips her golden duo swords, tightly as she hears more hissing from behind her. A plan of attack shoots across her mind and she doesn't hesitate to strike. She whips around slashing the dracaenae behind her in the shoulder and it dissipates into a golden dust. Aria then clangs blades with the other dracaenae, knowing it wasn't going to be as easy as killing the first. She had caught that last one off guard.

Aria and the monster dance in battle, hitting swords and barely missing the others deadly swipes. Just when Aria is about to deliver the final blow, the monster crumbles into dust and Reyna, the daughter of Bellona was standing in it's place.

Aria wipes sweat from her forehead and glares at the girl who grinned in return. It was rare that Reyna showed anyone a smile, but Aria and her were close friends. "My gods, Reyna!" Aria cried in annoyance. "I had this one!"

The praetor rolls her eyes at her friend, straightening her armor and regal purple cloak. Usually, she didn't allow any of the Romans to go out and look for danger, but she had also missed the thrill of battle and taken up Aria's offer. Ever since Aria discovered she was a demigod she's been eager to kill the monsters that ruined her life. "That monster was going to run a blade through you." she teased, heading out the of woods. They were just outside the borders of Camp Jupiter, it would only take a fifteen minute walk back. Fifteen minutes until Reyna had to reassume the "praetor attitude" as Aria liked to call it.

"I'd like to run a blade through you." Aria grumbled, causing Reyna to turn and raise an eyebrow at the girl.

"What was that?" she asked, using her serious tone knowing Aria would understand she was joking.

Aria snorts, "Nothing, praetor." she muttered, sarcastically, then looked down at her duo swords and said, "Mutare." causing them to shrink into chopsticks which she weaved into her maple syrup colored hair.

Reyna and Aria throw jokes back and forth at each other until they reached Little Tiber where chaos seemed to be unleashed. There were gorgons, just outside the borders of camp, heading after a boy, who seemed to be carrying an old lady toward the river. Two Romans in armor seemed to be covering him, as he ran. "I left for an hour!" Reyna growls and takes off towards the mayhem, drawing her golden spatha.

Aria grins at the chance to kill a gorgon and draws the chopsticks from her hair as she runs down the hills. Muttering "Mutare." when she reached the base causing them to change back into her golden duo swords. She engages one of the gorgons, smirking like a maniac. Thrusting her sword out to stop it from clawing Frank, who was on border control. She cut the gorgon's hand off causing it to screech.

She then helps Frank off the ground, they run toward the river where the boy carrying the old lady and Hazel, the other Roman were halfway across. They make it to the river when Aria hears a scream. She whips around to see Reyna being hounded by the two gorgons, blood pouring out of one of her arms. Aria dashed toward her, but skidded to a stop when giant hands, made of water grabbed the gorgons and plunged them into the Tiber.

She shakes away the shock and hurries to Reyna, who waves her off, though looking alarmed. Motioning for her to cross the river. She rolls her eyes and waits for the praetor to catch up, she was clutching her left arm to slow down the bleeding.

When they get to the other side of the river bank, Reyna straightens, assuming her praetor duties. The boy was catching his breath as everyone watched him in shock, only the old lady seemed unfazed.

"Well, that was a lovely trip." she said. "Thank you, Percy Jackson, for bringing me to Camp Jupiter."

Beside Aria, Reyna made a choking sound. "Percy… Jackson?"

Aria realized that Reyna recognized the name, she glances at her friend's face to see that anger and uncertainty was etched in her expression. After the years of friendship, Aria could read Reyna like a child's picture book. The boy studies Reyna with hope in his sea green eyes as if he were looking for a familiar face.

"Oh, yes. You'll have such fun together!" the old lady laughed, delightedly and then she started to glow change form. She turned into a shiny, seven-foot-tall goddess in a blue dress and goatskin cloak. In her hand was a staff with a lotus on top.

"Holy Hera." Aria muttered, causing the goddess to raise a questioning eyebrow at her. Every camper bows, except for the boy, Percy.

"Close enough." The goddess tisked, returning her gaze to Percy.

"Juno." Hazel corrects, looking up at the goddess of marriage.

Percy looked as if he refused to bow, "Juno, huh?" he said, nonchalantly. "If I passed your test, can I have my memory and my life back?"

Juno smiled, "In time, Percy Jackson, if you succeed here at camp. You've done well today, which is a good start. Perhaps there's hope for you yet."

He looked disappointed as she turned to the campers. "Romans, I present to you the son of Neptune." the goddess announced, causing Aria to freeze in shock. "For months he has been slumbering, but now he is awake. His fate is in your hands. The Feast of Fortune comes quickly, and Death must be unleashed if you are to stand any hope in the battle. Do not fail me!"

And with that, Juno shimmered and disappeared. "And I thought Hades was dramatic." Aria mumbled, breaking the silence. Aria watched Percy look at the campers for some sort of explanation, but they were as confused as he was.

Reyna stepped forward and approached Percy with caution, Aria stayed a step behind her because her harsh expression hadn't changed. "So," she started, her tone didn't hide her coldness. "a son of Neptune, who comes to us with the blessing of Juno."

Aria noted that Percy's expression was wary. He also realized Reyna's hostility. "Look, my memory's a little fuzzy. Um, it's gone, actually." he corrected. "Do I know you?"

Reyna hesitated, "I am Reyna, praetor of the Twelfth Legion. And… no, I don't know you."

Aria rolls her eyes at the obvious lie and she sensed that Percy knew it was one, too. Luckily, he was smart enough to not say anything.

"Aria," said Reyna. "bring him inside. I want to question him at the principia. Then we'll send him to Octavian. We must consult the auguries before we decide what to do with him."

Percy stopped short, "What do you mean," he asked. "'decide what to do with' me?"

Reyna clutches her hand around her dagger, making Aria snicker, quietly. She knew Reyna didn't like to be questioned, in fact Aria was the only one who was brave enough to do it. "Before we accept anyone into camp, we must interrogate them and read the auguries. Juno said your fate is in our hands. We have to know whether the goddess has brought us as a new recruit…" she trailed off with doubt.

"Or, if she brought us an enemy to kill." Aria finished for her in a passive tone to relieve Percy of Reyna's obvious scariness.

Percy let's out an annoyed sigh. "You guys are a delightful bunch." he mumbled, his tone colored with dark humor causing Aria to snort.

"Oh lovely, you have your sister's sense of humor." Reyna grimaced.

"My sister?" Percy questioned, obviously confused.

Aria steps forward, holding her hand out as a friendly gesture. "Ariadne Clark," she introduced, with a smile. "Centurion of the second cohort, daughter of Neptune."

* * *

So that's it for now, I really want to revisit this story, though it would be confusing with the two different AU's at one time... Especially, with Ariadne being my own character. But thanks for reading and I appreciate reviews, a lot! I love you for even clicking the link thingy. May the gods be with you! And if you like Ariadne, please read my other AU, The Lost Hero where she is also being introduced.


End file.
